


Rainbow Hair and New Jobs

by cubhyunjae



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Dongju is a tattoo artist, Fluff, Giwook has a big crush on Dongmyeong, Kanghyun is a clingy and cuddly mess, M/M, Soulmate AU, This a giant mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Soulmate AU where your hair becomes the color that your soulmate dyes their hair and dear god Dongmyeong starts a new job today at a prestigious business and now he has vibrant rainbow hair.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Ju Harin/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Rainbow Hair and New Jobs

Today is a normal day in the beautiful city of Seoul. The sun is shining, there isn’t a cloud in the sky, the birds are chirping. It’s a nice calm morning with not a single thing that could disturb the calmness. Today is the day that Dongmyeong starts his job at a prestigious office and the male is beyond excited to start. He has everything laid out. Nothing was going to ruin this day. Well nothing except for the sudden rainbow hair the male has. 

“DONGJU!” Dongmyeong screams at his twin brother which results in the younger twin running into the room. 

“Dongmyeong, don’t you start work today?” Dongju bites at his lip to fight back laughter from the fact that his older brother has rainbow hair. 

“I will literally gut you like a fish. What the hell am I supposed to do?” Dongmyeong groans as he looks in the mirror at his hair. 

“You get ready for work, and go in. You can’t help what your soulmate does to their hair. You also can’t help that you have the recessive gene where your hair doesn’t show up on your soulmates,” Dongju smiles at his brother who sighs and nods, “You’ll be okay. I’m sure your boss will understand. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get ready for my job. I have a client today who wants a forearm piece that is probably gonna take me three hours just to do the outline,” Dongju sighs and messes with his septum piercing. 

“Oh yikes. Is it that detailed?” Dongmyeong sighs and starts to get ready for his job. 

“He wants a dragon that has an ombre effect,” Dongju snorts and looks at Dongmyeong who was struggling with his tie, “Dear lord Dongmyeong,” Dongju sighs and helps his brother with his tie, “You’re a mess, but you’re gonna be great. I promise,” Dongju kisses Dongmyeong’s forehead and smiles brightly. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just, ugh, I don’t know,” Dongmyeong sighs and looks at himself in the mirror. 

“You’re gonna be okay,” Dongju smiles at his brother who nods and puffs his cheeks out. 

“Alright I should get going. I want to be there early,” Dongmyeong smiles and walks out of the room leaving Dongju to look at himself in Dongmyeong’s mirror. 

Dongmyeong grabs a shake from the fridge and then walks out of the house. He begins to walk to the office considering he only lives a block away from the office. Dongmyeong walks to the office and bites his lip before walking inside and looking down as he walks to the front desk. 

“Hi! What can I do for you?” a blue haired male grins at Dongmyeong. 

“My name is Son Dongmyeong. It’s my first day,” Dongmyeong blushes as he looks at the receptionist who nods his head. 

“Well my name is Seoho! I’ll be the person you check in with every morning! I usually do coffee runs for the people that get here super early. So, if you get here early make sure to come by me and I’ll get you some coffee. You’ll need to head up to floor ten! That’s where you’ll be working, and you’ll be needing to meet with the department manager. His name is Jin Yonghoon. He’s super sweet. You’ll know what office is his. I’ll see you later! Here take this!” Seoho grabs something from his desk and hands it to Dongmyeong, “It's something I give to the new people I like. It’s a bracelet that I make. I hope you like it,” Seoho grins at Dongmyeong who smiles brightly and nods. 

“We should hang out sometime. If that’s allowed,” Dongmyeong blushes and looks at Seoho who nods his head happily, “I’ll give you my number later?” 

“I can get it from the system. Have a good day today!” Seoho smiles and waves at Dongmyeong who waves and walks to the elevator. 

Dongmyeong puffs his cheeks out as he presses the number ten. He hums softly and nods to himself before he looks at his watch. He’s still early, but not as early as he wants to be tomorrow. Once the elevator opens, Dongmyeong walks out before navigating through the cubicles only to be tripped by someone making him yelp and fall on the ground. 

“Oh my god. I’m so fucking sorry,” the black haired male kneels down to help Dongmyeong with his stuff. 

“It’s okay. I’m kind of a clutz anyways,” Dongmyeong laughs softly as he stands up and smiles at the black haired male. 

“I’m Youngjo! It’s nice to meet you!” Youngjo smiles brightly at Dongmyeong. 

“I’m Dongmyeong! It’s nice to meet you too!” Dongmyeong blushes lightly as Youngjo smiles. 

“You look like someone I know. Do you have a brother by any chance? Possibly a tattoo artist that dyes his eyebrows?” Youngjo tilts his head and chuckles when Dongmyeong grumbles at the thought of his brother.

“Yeah. Dongju. He’s a fu-,” Dongmyeong begins before slapping a hand over his mouth and shaking his head, “He’s an idiot. How do you know him?” Dongmyeong giggles softly. 

“My boyfriend is his apprentice,” Youngjo chuckles before biting his lip when a male with split colored hair walks over to the two, “Hey Yonghoon, hyung.”

“I came over to check if Seoho’s soulmate did something funky with his hair again, but it turns out my new recruit is having his ear talked off by our lovely Youngjo,” Yonghoon chuckles and rests his arm on Youngjo’s shoulder. 

“To be fair, it was both of us talking,” Dongmyeong blushes and looks at his new boss. 

“Don’t worry, I talk to him too. He’s my second in command basically,” Yonghoon chuckles softly, “Why don’t you come to my office and we’ll get you started,” Yonghoon smiles at Dongmyeong who nods his head and follows Yonghoon to his office. 

Yonghoon pulls out a chair at a desk near his own desk while smiling. Dongmyeong blushes and sits down at the desk and tilts his head as the screen shows a picture of himself and Dongju. 

“How did you-” Dongmyeong glares out of the room at Youngjo who winks and shrugs, “How does everyone know my brother but I don’t know them,” Dongmyeong groans and looks at Yonghoon sighing. 

“Maybe if you actually came to the tattoo parlor instead of sitting at home and watching dramas by yourself,” Younghoon chuckles and hands Dongmyeong a file, “For your first day, I ask you to fill that out. Once you have that done, you’re just gonna watch over me and Youngjo at the meeting and take notes,” Yonghoon smiles brightly at Dongmyeong. 

“Listen! I can’t help that Dongju’s friends are annoying and they always ask me weird questions,” Dongmyeong shakes his head and opens the file only to snort and begin to follow the instructions on the paper. 

While Dongmyeong begins his tasks for the day, Dongju has begun to open up his shop. He is dressed in black skinny jeans and a random hoodie while he takes a bite of a breakfast sandwich he had made right after Dongmyeong left. He was waiting for his apprentice, who happened to be older than him. 

“Hey sorry I’m late. Fucking Starbucks was taking forever,” a black haired male runs into the parlor before handing Dongju a drink. 

“No need to worry Hwanwoong hyung. You’re fine. The client isn’t even here yet and neither is Keonhee. Thanks for this by the way,” Dongju wiggles his nose to try and fix his septum. 

“Of course Keonhee isn’t here yet. No need to thank me. It’s a thanks to being able to get this knowledge,” Hwanwoong smiles brightly at Dongju who blushes lightly and shrugs. 

“Knowledge is power man,” a blue haired boy walks into the parlor with a giggling rainbow haired male, “Hello dear hearts! I come bearing a tiny bass boy!” 

“Fuck off Keonhee!” the rainbow haired male kicks him in the shin. 

“Giwook, Keonhee, now is not the time to be fighting like that. Do you have a reason for being here?” Dongju looks at Giwook.

“Being the parlor’s general nuisance as always,” Giwook lays on one of the tattoo chairs upside down. 

“Be prepared to be the errand boy,” Dongju smirks before running his fingers through his hair. 

“As always. CAN I INVITE HARIN OVER PLEASE?!” Giwook screams and looks at Dongju. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. Invite him over. Just don’t disturb me when my client comes, and you’re not allowed to try and pierce your nipples by yourself again! At least have Keonhee or Hwanwoong hyungs help you,” Dongju rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his drink. 

Giwook immediately starts a facetime call with Harin. Harin answers almost immediately, making Giwook giggle happily. 

“JU HARIN!” Giwook screams as soon as his best friend answers. 

“LEE GIWOOK!” Harin screams back while laughing, “Are you at the parlor?”

“Of course he is,” Dongju snorts before flipping the open sign on and cracking his back. 

“SWEET I’M ON MY WAY! Anyone want anything from the bakery?” Harin asks while Giwook looks at the room. 

“Bring my macarons that you owe me Ju Harin,” Dongju smirks and looks around the parlor to see Keonhee pulling out piercing needles, “Oh for the love of god Keonhee hyung.” 

“Listen, I will get paid via food,” Keonhee laughs and looks at Giwook who grins brightly and pulls his shirt up. 

“Okay I’m leaving. I’ll see you in five minutes tops,” Harin laughs before hanging up the phone. 

“You want your belly button pierced?” Dongju asks before looking at the time, “My client should be here soon,” Dongju bites his lip in anxiety. 

“You’re gonna be fine,” Hwanwoong smiles and rubs Dongju’s shoulder. 

“Breathe Giwook,” Keonhee smiles at Giwook who nods and breathes before Keonhee shoves the needle through making Giwook wince slightly, “You did great,” Keonhee smiles before putting the jewelry in and smiling at Giwook, “All done. You live with me so I’ll show you how to take care of it at home,” Keonhee grins and wipes up any blood. 

“Sweet! It’s so cute! Thank you!” Giwook hugs Keonhee happily before laying back down on the bed. 

“I come bearing food and my beautiful face!” Harin shouts as he walks inside the parlor. 

“Harin!” Giwook makes grabby hands at his best friend who runs over and lays on the bed with him. 

Dongju looks towards the door as someone with purple hair walks inside. His heart stops when the male looks at him with dyed purple eyebrows. The male smiles brightly at Dongju before walking closer to him. 

“Hey I’m Kim Gunhak. I have an appointment with Dongju,” Gunhak smiles at the male who nods his head and blushes a deep red. 

“I-I’m Dongju. Hey did you dye your hair?” Dongju blushes more as he shakily grabs a paper. 

“No I didn’t. My soulmate dyed their hair about two days ago. It happened at like three in the morning,” Gunhak chuckles softly, “I hope he’s okay,” Gunhak smirks. 

“He’s fine. Just nervous to tattoo his soulmate,” Dongju blushes a deep red before showing him the sketch, “This is what you were wanting right?” 

“Yeah! Wait, that's actually a lot cooler than what I had in mind. Is everyone that’s here an employee?” Gunhak chuckles as Dongju shoots the group of men a glare. 

“Sadly no. Two of them are the parlor nuisances,” Dongju looks at Giwook and Harin who had muffins in their mouths. 

“I get that. My roommates Youngjo and Yonghoon are like that, but sadly I live with them,” Gunhak chuckles softly. 

“Oh my god. You know Youngjo and Yonghoon? How in the hell have we never met?” Dongju looks at Gunhak who blushes. 

“I just got a new job that lets me be more of myself. I actually was supposed to start today, but I decided to get a new tattoo instead,” Gunhak smirks as he’s suddenly way too close to Dongju and way too fast. 

Dongju blushes a deep red and looks up at Gunhak with a small smile gracing his lips. 

“This is gonna really forward, but can I kiss you?” Gunhak looks down at Dongju who nods his head and bites at his lip piercing. 

Gunhak leans down and captures Dongju’s lips with his in a deep kiss. Dongju blushes a deep red and kisses back deeply before wrapping his arms around Gunhak’s neck. Gunhak pulls away from the kiss while pulling at Dongju’s lip ring with his teeth making the younger whimper slightly. Gunhak chuckles softly and lets go then kisses the younger’s cheek. 

“Harin I think I just witnessed real life porn,” Giwook whispers to his friend then screams when a pencil flies past his head, “HARIN SAVE ME!” 

“No way man. His soulmate looks ripped. No way in hell am I getting both Dongju and his soulmate on my ass,” Harin shakes his head as he eats a muffin from his family’s bakery. 

“This is literally betrayal and I will remember this Ju Harin,” Giwook glares at Harin who shrugs his shoulders, “I’m thinking about shaving part of my hair and dying a design into it,” Giwook lifts his shirt before taking a picture of the piercing. 

“You just dyed your hair at three in the morning,” Keonhee shakes his head before smiling as a new client walks in, “Hello! Welcome to WeUs tattoo parlor! How may I be of service?” Keonhee looks at the bleach blonde male that walks in. 

“You guys do piercings here right?” the male blushes as Dongju brings Gunhak to a tattoo table. 

“Yeah! What are you thinking about getting?” Keonhee hops off the table while bringing over some containers. 

The male runs a hand through his hair to show some hidden streaks of red. Harin looks closer to see the male’s eyebrows are half blonde and half red. Harin throws a hand over his eyebrow before looking at Giwook. Giwook laughs hard and kicks his feet like a child. 

“What are you laughing at Giwook?” Dongju asks as he gets his stenciling stuff out. 

“Harin’s soulmate one of two is here,” Giwook giggles happily and looks over at the blonde male who is talking to Keonhee. 

“Go talk to him man! Comment on his outfit!” Gunhak looks at Harin who looks at the box of macarons. 

Keonhee brings the blonde male to a table next to Harin and Giwook. 

“What’s he getting?” Giwook asks as Harin shyly removes his hand from his eyebrow. 

“His name is Hyungu, first of all tiny bass boy,” Keonhee giggles as he gets his piercing needles out, “And he’s getting his septum pierced,” Keonhee giggles as he grabs the jewelry. 

“Do you have everything you need?” Harin looks over at Keonhee and blushes when Hyungu makes eye contact with him. 

“Your eyebrow, wait. I HAVE TWO SOULMATES?!” Hyungu screeches and makes grabby hands at Harin. 

Harin blushes and sits next to Hyungu who immediately snuggles into Harin’s side and grins up at him. 

“Yeah you have two soulmates. Sadly I don’t know who the other one is,” Harin blushes and looks at Hyungu who nods his head and holds Harin’s hand making Giwook laugh hard and kick his legs again. 

“My parlor has been outrun by nuisances,” Dongju shakes his head as he puts the stencil on Gunhak’s forearm, “Where do you work at if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“I’m the head chef at a new restaurant that just opened up,” Gunhak smiles at Dongju who blushes and nods his head. 

“Hey Dongju, Dongmyeong just called you,” Hwanwoong looks at Dongju and sighs, “I’ll call him back and put it on speaker,” Hwanwoong smiles at Dongju who grins back and nods. 

Dongju presses the stencil down before pulling it off and smiling, “That look good?” Dongju asks Gunhak who nods his head, “Alright. We gotta let it dry before I can start okay?” 

“You got it,” Gunhak smirks and pulls out his phone. 

“DONGJU!” a voice shouts over a speaker making Dongju roll his eyes at the phone. 

“What Dongmyeong?” Dongju asks as he gets his tattoo gun and ink ready. 

“You know who my boss is right?” Dongmyeong huffs at Dongju. 

“Yonghoon. Yes I know. The only reason you don’t know him is because you refuse to come hang out with us,” Dongju rolls his eyes and chuckles. 

“Oh my god is that the love of my life?” Giwook laughs and grins at the phone. 

“Why is the loud bass child there?” Dongmyeong sighs through the phone. 

“Being the parlor’s nuisance. Come on Dongmyeong hyung! Please come hang out with us soon?” Giwook whines and looks at Dongju who shrugs. 

“Well I’m being forced to ask if you want to hang out this weekend with Youngjo and Yonghoon hyungs,” Dongmyeong sighs making Hwanwoong blush at the mention of his boyfriend’s name. 

“We did not force you,” Youngjo laughs as Dongmyeong scoffs. 

“You quite literally said, ‘Go ask your brother and the boys to hang out this weekend of we shave your eyebrows.’ End quote,” Dongmyeong groans as Yonghoon and Youngjo laugh hysterically. 

“On one condition,” Dongju blushes lightly as he looks at Gunhak. 

“Of course there’s a condition for the love of god. I should just ask Seoho hyung to kidnap me,” Dongmyeong mumbles and sighs. 

“My soulmate comes to dinner with us tonight,” Dongju blurts out and blushes an even deeper shade of red. 

“SOULMATE?!” Dongmyeong, Yonghoon and Youngjo scream through the phone. 

“Yeah. Soulmate,” Dongju blushes and yelps when Gunhak kisses his neck. 

“SIR YOU BETTER NOT BE MANHANDLING MY BABY BROTHER! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!” Dongmyeong screams loudly. 

“Dongmyeong you are older by a minute, shut up,” Keonhee snorts and looks at Hyungu, “You ready?” 

Hyungu nods his head and squeezes Harin’s hand as Keonhee slides the needle in. Keonhee smiles at Hyungu and places the jewelry in before dabbing away at the blood. 

“You did great!” Keonhee smiles at Hyungu who pulls out his wallet and smiles. 

Hyungu pays Keonhee who puts the money in the register, “Hey can I stay and hang for a bit?” 

“Go ahead. Also Dongmyeong answer,” Dongju rolls his eyes. 

“I’ll answer for him. We’re all going out. I’ll pay,” Yonghoon chuckles through the phone, “Where do we wanna go?” 

“Oh my god wait. I’m gonna see Dongmyeong? FUCK!” Giwook jumps up and runs towards the bathrooms. 

“The usual Yonghoon. Invite Seoho. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him,” Keonhee smirks and walks to the jewelry organizer to do inventory. 

“Alright. We have a meeting soon. Bye boys. Bye Dongju. I’ll see you after work,” Dongmyeong ends the call making Dongju smile. 

“Why is seeing Dongmyeong a big thing for Giwook?” Gunhak looks at Dongju who chuckles softly. 

“Giwook and Dongmyeong are soulmates, but only I know that. Giwook just has a giant crush on my brother,” Dongju shakes his head at Gunhak who nods his head, “You ready to start this?” Dongju asks Gunhak who nods. 

Dongju begins to the tattoo outline for Gunhak’s tattoo. The two fall into easy conversation as Dongju begins the tattoo. Giwook walks out of the bathroom and frowns at Harin who raises his eyebrow. 

“You need to do something with the other half of your head and I need to do something cool with my hair. I’m running to the store to get hair dye. You have no choice in the matter Ju Harin!” Giwook laughs before running out of the tattoo parlor. 

“Is he always like this?” Hyungu grins at Harin who shrugs and nods. 

“He’s a nervous idiot when it comes to Dongmyeong. If Dongmyeong asked him to jump off of a plane with no parachute, he would,” Harin chuckles making Hwanwoong snort and nod his head. 

“Hey Woong? Wanna touch up my tattoo?” Heonhee asks and lifts his pant leg to expose the tattoo of a small skull. 

“Yeah!” Hwanwoong smiles brightly as he gets the tattoo gun and ink ready. 

The parlor is filled with small talk and the buzzing of the tattoo guns. Harin and Hyungu are snuggled up and getting to know each other. Keonhee and Hwanwoong are talking about Keonhee’s crush on Seoho. Gunhak and Dongju are talking about their lives and how nervous they were about telling their parents. The quiet buzzing of tattoo guns brings peace amongst the parlor until the door slams open to reveal the small rainbow haired male. 

“Ju Harin. I require your head and eyebrow,” Giwook smirks at him and Harin whines, “Hyungu hyung can come with us,” Giwook giggles as Hyungu smirks at Harin. 

“You’re our best chance at getting our second soulmate babe,” Hyungu smiles as Harin groans and walks with Giwook and Hyungu to the bathroom. 

“You make a mess, you better clean it up Lee Giwook!” Dongju shouts and shakes his head, “That kid runs this place more than I do I swear to god,” Dongju sighs as he continues the tattoo. 

“You love him,” Gunhak chuckles softly as Dongju blushes and grumbles. 

“He’s one of my best friends,” Dongju smiles at Gunhak before going back to the tattoo. 

Giwook giggles happily as he gets out the bleach and developer. He puts some gloves on before mixing the bleach and developer together. He smiles before taking a brush and doing a test strand. Giwook looks at the colors in his bag. 

“What color are you even doing?” Harin asks before looking at Hyungu and Giwook who smirk and shake their heads, “I’m gonna die,” Harin mumbles before the two begin the process of bleaching his hair. 

While Giwook and Hyungu bleach the other half of Harin’s hair, Yonghoon, Dongmyeong, and Youngjo are sitting in their meeting. Dongmyeong looks over at Yonghoon and bites at his lip before pointing to his hair. 

“What?” he whispers before looking at Youngjo who smirks and pays attention to the meeting happily, “My hair is being dyed isn’t it,” Yonghoon groans and looks at the CEO who raises her eyebrow at Yonghoon’s hair being dyed in the middle of the meeting. 

“Soulmates?” the CEO grins at Yonghoon who nods his head in embarrassment, “No need to worry. I’ve seen it plenty of times, but that does bring up a good topic of discussion for the board don’t you think Yonghoon?” 

“Y-Yes Miss Ahn,” Yonghoon looks over his notes before throwing caution to the wind, “As you guys know, I manage the design section of our products. I do agree with Mister Choi that we have been gaining a number of customers with our new bracelet designs, but what can we do better? We’ve seen so many new watches and bracelets that we can communicate to others with. My team has come up with a possible new design that would bring in more revenue and even more customers,” Yonghoon smiles and looks at the CEO who nods her head to continue, “Our team has designed a watch, bracelet, and a ring that can project a holographic picture of your loved one onto whatever surface you want!” Yonghoon grins at the CEO who smiles brightly. 

“I quite enjoy the idea of this Yonghoon. I want the design and production team to come up with some prototypes for the meeting in two weeks. I expect a lengthy report on materials, how much it costs to make, and the limitations the product will have. Meeting dismissed!” the CEO stands up and watches as everyone leaves before turning to Yonghoon who stands with Youngjo and Dongmyeong, “What can I help you with Yonghoon?” 

“What’s the budget limit for the prototypes?” Yonghoon asks her blushing lightly. 

“There isn’t one. I trust you Yonghoon. I’ve known you for forever, I know I can trust you bub,” the CEO smiles brightly at Yonghoon. 

“Thank you Hyejin noona! I promise we won’t disappoint you!” Yonghoon bows to Hyejin who smiles and walks out of the conference room. 

Dongmyeong, Youngjo, and Yonghoon walk over to the elevator before going up to their floor smiling. They begin to talk about the design and what materials to use for the jewelry. As they get back to their floor, Dongmyeong bites his lip as he sees the deep and dark purplish red dye in Yonghoon’s hair. 

“What color is it?” Yonghoon groans and walks to his office. 

“I don’t mean to speak crayola, but it’s a deep raspberry,” Dongmyeong looks at the male while giggling slightly, “It’s a good contrast to the bleach blonde.” 

“I’m gonna kill my soulmates,” Yonghoon sighs and grabs a pencil and some paper before starting the work on the design. 

“Might be a bad idea,” Youngjo chuckles and shakes his head before looking at the paper to help put details into the design. 

By the time the paper basket was filled with paper, Dongju had finished the outline of Gunhak’s tattoo. They had come to an agreement that he would have to come back for the coloring. Dongju covers up Gunhak’s tattoo with a protective cling before looking over at Harin who has deep raspberry hair and a half dyed eyebrow before rolling his eyes. 

“What did Giwook do to his hair?” Keonhee asks as he hands Hwanwoong mouthwash for the blood that has gathered around his new tongue piercing. 

Giwook walks into the room with his eyebrows dyed the same color of blue from the rainbow and with an eyebrow slit. Dongju raises his eyebrow before giwook turns around and lifts his hair to show the hidden design of black and purple. Dongju shakes his head and rolls his eyes before he begins to clean things up and put things away. 

“Hey Youngjo just texted me. Yonghoon and Youngjo are already changed, but they’re heading to Seoho’s house to wait for him to change. Dongmyeong is already at the apartment getting changed according to his slew of texts to Dongju about the pan having burnt eggs on the bottom of it,” Hwanwoong looks at Dongju who shrugs and looks at Giwook who blushes and grins at the thought of Dongmyeong. 

“Alright, let me close up shop and we’ll head over to the restaurant,” Dongju walks over to the sign and flips it off before looking at Gunhak and smiling at him as he helps clean things up. 

“You guys ready?” Keonhee looks at Harin and Hyungu who nod and lace their fingers together. happily. 

Giwook bites at his lip piercing before sighing softly and tugging at his shirt. Hwanwoong walks over to Giwook and wraps an arm around his shoulder before leading the group outside. They all begin their journey to the restaurant a few blocks from the parlor. Dongju opens the door and smiles as he lets everyone in. 

“Gunhak! Hey! What are you doing here?” Yonghoon asks as the group of friends walks over, “And who is blondie? Wait a minute,” Yonghoon’s eyes widen as he blushes then chokes on his saliva as he sees Harin’s hair, “I’ve been friends with my soulmate for three years and had no idea? And why does blondie have the same hair as me?” Yonghoon asks before blushing a deep red, “Fuck they’re both so hot,” Yonghoon groans before pulling them both close to him. 

“My name is Hyungu,” Hyungu immediately attaches himself to Yonghoon and grins as Harin attaches himself to the both of them. 

“Your name is mine,” Yonghoon shakes his head and smiles brightly at the two boys as the group sits down. 

“Woongie!” Youngjo pulls his boyfriend close and snuggles him happily. 

“Look!” Hwanwoong sticks out his tongue to show Youngjo his tongue piercing who grins at his boyfriend. 

“It’s pretty baby,” Youngjo places a soft kiss to Hwanwoong’s lips, “Back to Gunhak. Why are you here?” Youngjo looks at his roommate who smiles. 

“Babe?” Dongju looks over at Gunhak who leans down and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“Oh,” Yonghoon and Youngjo nod their head at Dongju and Gunhak. 

“Oh lord Keonhee,” Seoho sighs and looks at the male before shaking his head. 

“Listen I’m just saying, you should give me a chance! We have the same colored hair, the same taste in music. We’re both cute as hell. We’d be a power couple!” Keonhee pulls Seoho close to his chest, “I’m sorry for breaking up with you,” Keonhee frowns and looks at Seoho. 

“I’m sorry for saying yes,” Seoho kisses Keonhee quickly before sitting down smiling. 

“This is fucking Giwookphobia,” Giwook frowns and picks at the holes in his jeans. 

“I know the right person will swoop you off your feet Giwook,” Keonhee smiles at Giwook who shrugs and looks away. 

“They’d be dumb not to. You’re funny as hell Giwook. You’re also super talented and extremely creative,” Hyungu smiles and grins at Giwook who blushes. 

“He better not fucking backout,” Dongju growls lightly making Gunhak raise his eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

“I’m not backing out so calm your ass,” Dongmyeong sits next to Dongju and rolls his eyes as his brother chokes on his saliva.

“I’ve never seen you wear that outfit before,” Dongju mumbles to his brother. 

“Maybe because I never go out,” Dongmyeong rolls his eyes and smiles at the waitress who walks over, “Hi!” he waves as she smiles brightly at Dongmyeong. 

The group begins to give their drink orders as she quickly writes everything down. She walks away to put the drink orders in. Dongmyeong stands up and looks at Seoho before tilting his head towards the bathroom. Seoho stands up and walks with Dongmyeong to the bathroom smiling brightly. The group turns to look at Giwook who watches Dongmyeong walk into the bathroom. 

“Wow, I’m gay,” Giwook mumbles and blushes before shaking his head. 

“You idiot. You’re so fucking dense,” Dongju groans and shakes his head. 

“What do you mean?” Giwook asks and looks at Dongju before looking back to the spot where Dongmyeong was and opening his eyes wide in realization, “Holy fuck. My crush is my soulmate,” Giwook blushes a deep red as the waitress giggles while setting their drinks down. 

Seoho looks at Dongmyeong mildly confused as to why Dongmyeong brought him to the bathroom. 

“Can I be honest with you on why I never come out with my brother and his friends?” Dongmyeong looks at himself in the mirror before fixing his lip gloss. 

“Of course Dongmyeong!” Seoho smiles and looks at the younger. 

“I’m in love with Giwook,” Dongmyeong looks at Seoho who looks at him confused, “I don’t like falling for people who might not be my soulmate. I made that mistake once and now he’s dating some big model,” Dongmyeong looks at Seoho who frowns and hugs Dongmyeong. 

“I think you should try with Giwook. His entire face lit up when he saw you. You two also have the same hair and eyebrow colors,” Seoho grins at Dongmyeong who nods his head and blushes, “Let’s go back,” Seoho smiles brightly and walks to the table with Dongmyeong. 

Dongmyeong stands and sways slightly from side to side before grinning, “Hey Keonhee hyung? Can you guys scoot over a seat so I can sit next to Giwook?” Dongmyeong smiles as Keonhee nods his head and scoots over. 

Giwook blushes a deep red and smiles at Dongmyeong. Dongmyeong smiles at Giwook who looks over at his brother. 

“Did you order for me?” Dongmyeong asks Dongju who nods his head at his brother.

“I ordered what you usually get when I bring you home something from here,” Dongju smiles at Dongmyeong who nods his head. 

“When did you dye your hair?” Dongmyeong asks as the rest of the group falls into easy conversation. 

“This morning at like three in the morning. I also did this to the back of it!” Giwook lifts his hair up to show the black and purple design, “I also dyed my eyebrows, but that was like an hour ago,” Giwook giggles before gasping and lifting his shirt, “I also pierced my belly button today!” Giwook grins at Dongmyeong. 

“You know what’s funny? My hair was that exact rainbow when I woke up this morning. Hey Keonhee can you check if I have the design too?” Dongmyeong flips his hair up to show the exact same design that Giwook has. 

“Yeah. You’ve got it,” Keonhee smiles brightly at Giwook and Dongmyeong. 

“Well then,” Dongmyeong smiles at Giwook who blushes and looks down slightly at Dongmyeong, “Can I tell you a secret?” 

“Yeah,” Giwook smiles at Dongmyeong happily. 

“I don’t like hanging out with the group because I’m in love with someone here,” Dongmyeong looks at Giwook who frowns slightly but nods, “Wanna know who?” 

Giwook nods his head, “Yeah. Maybe I can help you?” Giwook smiles slightly at Dongmyeong. 

“The only way you can help me is if you’ll be my boyfriend,” Dongmyeong grins at Giwook who blushes but looks at Dongmyeong confused. 

“You’re in love with me?” Giwook asks and blushes more, “Since when?” 

“Remember that one time we drunkenly made out in your car and you told me a list of ten things you love about me?” Dongmyeong giggles and looks at Giwook who blushes and nods his head, “I had just been broken up with a week before. I didn’t think I would ever find anyone again, but then you kept texting me after Dongju told you. We went to your car and just got completely drunk while listening to music. I kissed you and it just went from there. We sat and made out for an hour before I cried into your chest and you just held me. You sat there and told me how much you loved my voice, my eyes, my nose, and just so much more. That’s when I fell in love with you,” Dongmyeong looks at Giwook who blushes. 

“That’s around the time you stopped hanging out with us. Oh my god you were afraid that we weren’t soulmates. Dongmyeong you stupid beautiful amazing idiot,” Giwook grips Dongmyeong’s face before smashing his lips to Dongmyeong’s.

Dongmyeong blushes a deep red and kisses him back happily before Giwook bites at Dongmyeong’s lip. Dongmyeong parts his lips and whimpers softly as Giwook slips his tongue in and tugs at Dongmyeong’s tongue piercing before pulling away and grinning at Dongmyeong. 

“Can we not fuck in public please? I’ve already gotten in trouble once for Youngjo and Hwanwoong,” Dongju smirks as Dongmyeong blushes and snuggles into Giwook. 

“So what are we?” Giwook looks down at Dongmyeong who grins up at him. 

“You’re my boyfriend and I’m yours. Wanna hang out after this and make out?” Dongmyeong giggles as Giwook rolls his eyes and kisses him again. 

And yeah, they did just that. They went back to Giwook’s apartment, watched movies, cuddled, and made out until they fell asleep. It was better than either of them could imagine.


End file.
